Ayame
Ayame (アヤメ) is a waitress at her father's restaurant, and is also one of Uzumaki Naruto's closet's friends. Background Not much of her past is reveal, except that she helps her father out at his restaurant. It's reveal that on the day of October 10, the day that Naruto was born; while inside of her father's restaurant. A young Ayame met Naruto's late parents, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Ayame was shown happily hugging Kushina when the older kunoichi was pregnant with Naruto. Meaning that she had some kind of friendly relationship with Naruto's parents. Personality Ayame is a kind and cheerful young woman. She and her father seem to be some of the few Konoha villagers that do not see Uzumaki Naruto in a hostile light and consider him their favorite regular customer. She is a hard-working woman, always doing her best to serve Naruto with ramen. In the anime it was shown that Ayame has somewhat of a crush on Hatake Kakashi, as after seeing Kakashi's face as he eats ramen, she is shown to be very much infatuated with him. Appearance Ayame is a slender girl with long, brown hair and eyes, plus fair skin. She wears a white robe with the sleeves folded, a sort of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and a bright white bandanna. Naruto (Part l) Chunin Exam arc In the anime, right before the third stage of the Chunin Exams, Ayame served Uzumaki Naruto an expensive bowl of ramen, as thanks for him being their favorite customer, surprising Naruto. Invasion of Konoha arc In the anime, Sarutobi Konohamaru runs into her when he has to go to the bathroom, she then helps him up. Pre Shippuuden Fillerarc In the anime, she was kidnapped by Hakkaku, a Cooking-nin from the Land of Lightning. He would return her only if Teuchi gave him a special recipe to make people love their meals. The secret recipe was just to remove the bitter taste from the soup; When Ayame is rescued, she has grown fat due to being unable to resist the cooking ninja's food. To bring her back to her regular self, she eats Teuchi's diet ramen that appears to be designed to make people lose weight from eating it. Naruto Shippuuden (Part ll) Kazekage Rescue arc She saw a now older Uzumaki Naruto, when he returned to Konoha. She told Naruto that he looked taller now. She and her father then gave Naruto, his favorite flavor of Ramen as a welcome back meal, since they last saw him two and a half years ago. Sasuke & Sai arc Ayame made an anime cameo with many other female characters when Naruto dreamt that he had 'peeked' into the girls section of a spa Hidan & Kakuzu arc In Part II, after Uzumaki Naruto returns from his nature manipulation training session, Ayame has been replaced by two less-than-competent male cooks, Nishi and Matsu. Ayame had left for a trip sometime earlier, thus the new workers replaced her. The two are rather clumsy, seen when Matsu puts his finger in the ramen and then Nishi accidentally spills hot ramen on his co-worker. In the anime, Ayame returns after training and seeing the cuisines of other countries and turns the Ramen bar into a Tsukemen bar. This angers Naruto when he comes to the bar, exhausted after a nature manipulation training session. Even though he is obviously tired, he bickers with Ayame for several minutes until he finally accepts the tsukemen, although he combines the two dishes to make ramen, much to Ayame's outrage. However, as Naruto ate several dishes in the same manner, meaning a larger bill, Ayame grudingly accepted it. Itachi Pursuit arc In the anime, she can be seen behind the bar with her father, Teuchi, as Naruto and Jiraiya talk about Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi. Fourth Shinobi War arc She and her father was shown waking up after the Infinite Tsukuyomi is released. Blank Period Many years later in Konoha, Ayame was giving an invitation to attend Naruto and Hinata's wedding. In the anime, she gets angry when her father tries to give Naruto free ramen for the rest of his life. On the day of the wedding, guests start arriving at the ceremony to be held under the Hokage Monument. She makes sure her father hands the right gift to Team Ebisu. Soon after Ayame is shown with her father Tuechi, while possibly being aware or oblivious that her father is using her to attract business for their restaurant. Film Appearances Naruto Shippuuden movie 5 Ayame is seen in vision by Naruto when he gathers engery for Sade Mode. Naruto Shippuuden movie 7 Ayame appears at Naruto and Hinata's wedding along with her father. She is seen standing next to Teuchi while seeing Naruto and Hinata being congratulated by Iruka. Video Games Ayame appears as a background character in all the following video games: *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution *Naruto Ultimate Ninja *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Quotes Relationships 'Teuchi' 'Uzumaki Naruto 'Umino Iruka Hatake Kakashi Knownable Relatives *Teuchi (father) *Unnamed Mother *Uzumaki Naruto (Surrogate Little Brother) Trivia *Ayame made her first appearance in the series in a short omake, published in the first databook. Her first appearance in the actual manga was in chapter 238. *During the omake from Naruto: Shippūden episode 62, she appears serving Akimichi Chōji food during a game show. *Her name can mean iris (菖蒲) or pattern (文目). However, it can also mean "to murder" or "to wound" (危め). *In the Japanese version only, Naruto calls Ayame "Nee-Chan" meaning (Big sister). *Her birthday is Febuary 14, and her bloodtype is O. Voice Actresses *'''Japanese : Masayo Hosono *'English' : Danielle Judovits (Part I), Laura Bailey (Part II) all information on Ayame is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Ayame Gallery